


3:45 AM

by vocameeku



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fluff, From my therapy au, Kyoko and homura are besties, Madohomu starts in second chapter, Mentions of medication, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocameeku/pseuds/vocameeku
Summary: Homura texts Kyoko all the time.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka, Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko
Comments: 18
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my au based off of Homura's best ending in the PSP game where they beat Walpurgis and Madoka doesn't become a magical girl! And they all get therapy!!!!! But specifically Homura and Kyoko and Mami! This takes place when they're in high school so like, they're 15-16? 
> 
> I had a different idea for the au originally which was typed out but i decided to change it because i think this works better and makes more sense and is happier than my original idea

Kyoko could easily say Homura was her best friend (otherwise it would be Sayaka, but she thought there was a very big difference between a best friend and a girlfriend).

Homura was a mysterious girl. One not many knew each and every inch of. Not even _Madoka_ had a grasp on every facet of Homura’s personality. Kyoko, however, being the one to pick up, deliver, and manage Homura’s medication (due to Homura's personal negligence), had a front-row view of a side of her that was often hidden from public view. 

It was evident that Homura did not feel the need to upkeep her reputation as a calm, collected, cool-headed, independent girl in front of Kyoko. Homura often seemed emotionally flat and cold, so one might be able to imagine the surprise Kyoko felt when Homura began to open up to her, revealing a shy, playful personality, little by little.

Homura was a caretaker. A selfless girl who looked out for others among the shadows and did not require or ask for anything in return. She didn’t expect anything in return. When fighting alongside Homura, Kyoko was able to pick up on her emotions _much_ easier. When Homura seemed worn out and beaten down, despite being quite powerful, Kyoko would notice and pick up most of her weight back when they fought a significantly larger amount of witches. That was about all she got to see in regards to Homura’s emotions for another year or so. Kyoko could never begin to imagine the amount of pent up emotions Homura had stashed away. 

When things calmed down, in the current day, after her, Mami, Sayaka and Homura finally defeated Walpurgisnacht, _that_ is when their bond strengthened. When they had the time to relax and take it slow. After therapy became an option, Homura, Kyoko, and Mami enrolled themselves. 

Homura’s therapist, being the miracle worker she is, was able to make slow, steady progress at Homura’s trauma. The day Kyoko, Madoka, and Sayaka saw Homura laugh, whole-heartedly, was celebrated. Homura’s smile showed itself more often after that. It was revolutionary. Madoka probably loved it more than anyone else. Madoka probably caused it to happen more than anyone else.

With Homura’s positive growth and development in her life blossomed a strange friendship and healthy dependency between her and Kyoko, despite their clashing personalities.

Now, at 3:45 AM in the morning, Homura was texting Kyoko. Kyoko, since defeating Walpurgisnact, had moved in with Sayaka. As Sayaka didn't have any siblings, the pair settled with sleeping in the same bed each night.

Kyoko was sleeping next to Sayaka in bed when her phone vibrated and lit up.

**Homuhomu: Kyoko. Are you awake? I cannot sleep.**

‘Homuhomu’, Kyoko’s affectionate nickname for Homura, was what her contact was named in her phone.

**Kyoko: yeah i’m awake what do you want**

**Homuhomu: I cannot sleep.**

**Kyoko: i heard ya the first time. whats up causing your sleeplessness miss akemi**

**Homuhomu: Madoka had to do something with her family when we were supposed to sleep over.**

Kyoko huffed out a breathy laugh at that. To think she was worried for a second…

**Kyoko: that sucks homu... can she come over tomorrow or something**

**Homuhomu: I’m not sure. I didn’t ask. Can you come over?**

**Kyoko: no i’m literally sleeping next to my gf right now**

**Homuhomu: No you’re not. You’re texting me right now.**

**Kyoko: you get what i mean smartass**

**Homuhomu: I’m sad. I miss Madoka. You’re so lucky that you’re able to sleep with Sayaka every night. I wonder what the future may hold if I were able to live alongside Madoka each day.**

Kyoko was about to type out a response before she heard Sayaka groan and roll over. Kyoko froze in place.

“Why are you awake, stupid?” Sayaka said, voice crackly, eyes squinting. “What time is it?”

“I’d be asleep if that Homura wasn’t gay-texting me right now.” Kyoko rolled her eyes. “It’s 3:50. AM.”

Sayaka blinked slowly. “Your phone screen’s too bright. Just tell her you’ll talk tomorrow, or something… I wanna cuddle with you,” she rasped. 

Kyoko felt her heart squeeze. _‘She’s so cute. She’s literally so damn cute,’_ she thought to herself, trying to seem composed when her favorite person was lying right next to her. “I’ll, uh, I’ll see if I can convince her to get to bed.” 

Sayaka sighed, grabbing hold of Kyoko’s arm and closing her eyes, saying nothing more. 

**Kyoko: can you take some melatonin to get yourself to sleep? i mean like tomorrow madokas probably gonna be awake so you shouldnt like keep yourself up bc then you would be tired and stuff**

Homura took a few minutes to respond to that. Kyoko assumed she had fallen asleep, and set her phone down on the bed, feeling a mix of relief and concern. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against Sayaka. She felt her consciousness slipping away, just for a moment… 

...and then her phone vibrated in her hand, casting an obnoxious beam of white light towards the ceiling. _‘Dammit.’_

**Homuhomu: Thank you, Kyoko. I feel better now. I took some Melatonin as per your request. I pray that it will work soon. Surely, tomorrow will offer me something better.**

Despite herself, Kyoko smiled. That’s something Homura from two years ago wouldn’t be caught dead saying. She wanted to say something in regards to that, just to tease Homura, but she was tired; she couldn’t think of anything. 

**Kyoko: thats great homu! damn youre getting good at this stuff arent cha?**

**Homuhomu: Ahaha. Wouldn’t I be able to say the same for you? I am proud of you. Let us meet again tomorrow.**

Kyoko would reply with an equal amount of cheesy sentimentality, but perhaps she’d save that for another day. Jokey response it is!

**Kyoko: shit!! miss honesty truthing it up tonight!!**

**Homuhomu: Shut it, you.**

Kyoko held back a laugh, and she guessed Homura did, too.

**Kyoko: now get your empty head on that pillow!!!**

**Homuhomu: I got the memo. Good night, Kyoko.**

**Kyoko: goodnight hom**

**Homuhomu:** **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

 _‘Did Madoka pass those emoji things onto Homura, too? Oh, God. Not more of them,’_ Kyoko thought, smiling.

Kyoko, too, rested her head on her pillow and set her phone on the bedside table. She rolled onto her side and Sayaka opened her eyes, just for a moment, and smiled. Kyoko smiled back, bashful and lopsided. 

It’s been a while, and Kyoko _still_ can’t believe she gets to live a life that is quite as privileged as to be able to fall asleep to and wake up to Sayaka Miki. She _also_ couldn’t believe that there was a moment where they hated each other’s guts, but that was in the past. Indeed, it was. 

Sleeping in a warm bed with someone who loves you is something Kyoko liked a lot more than sleeping inside of an empty church each night. It was nothing more than a bitter memory now. 

Kyoko didn’t care to reminisce further, though. She’d rather go to sleep before it hit 4 AM. She wrapped her arms around Sayaka and allowed sleep to take hold of her.


	2. 9:30 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did another chapter!!! I wanted to write some fluffy happy madohomu after writing those two painful rebellion fics. :) Think of it as an apology to homura lol
> 
> enjoy and leave me a comment if you want!! madohomu cute!

Homura woke up comfortably early that morning -- around 9:30 AM. The sun, shyly peeking in through her window, was warming her face. She squinted at its rays, sitting herself up in response while her blanket stayed curled up around her legs. She slept well despite falling asleep quite late. 

When her gaze shifted to her bedside table, she eyed her red glasses, wondering to herself if today would be the day she’d allow herself to wear them again. It’s not that she stopped needing them, after all. Her eyes still crossed whenever she read books.

She brushed off the idea, just as she did every morning, and instead turned to look at her bottles of medication, which were lined up neatly in rows. She took in a deep breath before situating herself closer to her bedside table and opening up the bottles one by one. She took all of her morning pills in one gulp; a skill which she found handy after learning it in her childhood spent in the hospital. 

She got out of bed and went to brush her teeth, picking up her phone along the way and placing it next to the sink. When she was done brushing, she checked her phone. A message from Madoka popped up, which made her heart light up. She’d read it in a moment.

When she was brushing her hair, she contemplated braiding it. She contemplated it every morning. Just like with her glasses, she’d brush the concept off fairly quickly. She’d rather think about which headband she’d like to wear.

She read the text from Madoka while she decided on an outfit to settle on.

**Madoka: Homura, I’m so so so so sorry that something came up yesterday...do you want to go out somewhere today to make up for it? We can go to the cafe you like!**

Homura smiled to herself. She thought, _‘Oh, Madoka, you act as if I’d be mad at you over that. You never need to apologize to me,’_ but she knew such a thought Madoka would protest against, because she was kind. She was always looking out for Homura’s best interest. She sat back down on her bed and crossed her legs as she formulated a reply. 

**Homura: Hello, Madoka. There is absolutely nothing to worry about regarding yesterday. I am not upset.**

**Homura: As for my response, I’d love to accompany you. I am ready whenever you are. If you want, I’ll come over and walk you there.**

When Madoka replied, Homura had already changed into the outfit she’d had in mind originally: a black sweater over a purple and black plaid skirt, violet tights, and boots. She had a purse to match, too. Homura picked up her phone and checked the message.

**Madoka: No, I’d be happier to come over to you and walk you there! You always walk over anyway, and I want to make up for ditching you yesterday...**

**Homura: I’d hate to have you fatigued during our date. Allow me to escort you.**

**Madoka: It would make my day if I could make the first move!**

Homura felt her heart melting at that. Even though she wanted to insist that she should be the one to pick her up, as it was simply her first instinct, she remembered that if she forced away her own happiness in turn for what she assumed Madoka deserved, both she and Madoka would be unhappy. She bit her lip and replied.

**Homura: Okay. I love you.**

After sending that message, she placed her phone screen-down, blushing furiously. She put her significantly colder hands to her cheeks in an attempt to cool herself down. Even after it all, her heart was sensitive. One would think her heart would’ve been tough as nails by now, but alas, she never _had_ gotten used to being loved.

**Madoka: I love you more, Homura♡ I’ll be there in 10!**

Homura squealed quietly, smiling so wide that her cheeks ached, hugging her phone to her chest as if it were Madoka herself. She looked back at her phone again, rereading the text. She closed her eyes tight, willing herself not to blush, praying she could compose herself again before Madoka came over. 

She shakily put her phone back down, got up from where she had been sitting, and went to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. Her eye-bags seemed to be less noticeable today, she observed. She felt a mix between relieved and uncomfortable about that. 

She only had time to put on lip balm before she heard someone knocking on her door. Her heart fell to her stomach and she quickly shuffled to put everything in her bathroom back in its place. She grabbed her phone and stuffed it into her purse, which she slung over her shoulder, and opened the door. She hoped she didn’t look as flustered as she felt.

Madoka was standing on the other side, hands behind her back, offering Homura a sweet smile. 

“Good morning,” Homura said, returning Madoka a gentle, earnest smile.

Wordlessly, Madoka stepped inside and fell into Homura, wrapping her arms around her waist and squeezing gently. 

Homura, surprised as she may have been, slowly snaked her arms around Madoka’s back and held her close. She took in a shaky breath and closed her eyes. 

Madoka moved to rest her chin on Homura’s shoulder and reached up to pet the back of Homura’s head, combing through her silky hair on the way down. 

Homura opened her eyes. “What are you doing…?” she asked, even though Madoka’s gentle touch was making her feel warm inside.

“I’m just appreciating you,” Madoka said, after a short pause. “Your hair is so soft.” 

Homura smiled to herself, pulling Madoka in just a little bit closer. “As is yours.”

Madoka and Homura eventually set off on their way. Luckily, it was a beautiful day. There was a small breeze which combed through the trees’ leaves and sang the couple a sweet song. The sky was cerulean and dotted with white clouds. 

The scenery didn’t matter nearly as much to Homura as Madoka’s hand intertwined with hers did. It felt as if walking by Madoka’s side was outshining the warmth and light the sun was providing. Homura tried to keep a composed expression, but she couldn’t help but sport a small smile. 

The couple held a casual conversation on the way there. It was mostly Madoka talking, as Homura liked to listen much more. However, if encouraged, she’d try to come up with something to talk about. 

“Well, Kyoko and I talked last night,” Homura said, upon Madoka’s request.

“That’s great! You two are so close! What did you talk about?” Madoka asked.

Homura hoped it wasn’t obvious in her expression that she was trying to come up with an answer that wasn’t _‘We talked about how sad I was that you were busy’_. “I couldn’t sleep, so I talked to Kyoko instead.” 

Madoka squeezed Homura’s hand. “I’m glad that you two are friends. It’s like me and Sayaka! It makes me happy that you trust her.”

Homura turned her head to look at Madoka. “Really?”

Madoka smiled and nodded. “Your personalities were so different! I imagined you two would fight all the time.” 

Homura huffed out a laugh. “Well, in the beginning we did.”

“I guess you could say the same about me and Sayaka. We seem pretty different, right?” Madoka said. 

Homura pondered that. “In some ways, yes.”

“I thought you and I were pretty different when I first met you, too…” 

“I know.”

Madoka smiled sadly. “I’m sorry. I really shouldn’t have been afraid. You’re so kind, Homura. I don’t know how anyone could ever be afraid of you.”

“I acted like someone I wasn’t for a very long time. Back then, I was afraid of me, too.” 

Madoka squeezed Homura’s hand. “I wish I helped you,” she said. 

Homura stopped in her tracks at that, which in turn caused Madoka to stop, confused. Homura took Madoka’s other hand and pulled her in for a hug, right there on the sidewalk. “You did, Madoka,” was what Homura replied with, squeezing Madoka close to her. “Thank you.”

Madoka, after getting over her initial surprise, wrapped her arms around Homura just as tightly. “I’ll always do my best for you.”

After a quiet moment, Homura pulled back, having her hands drop back down to hold Madoka’s. She laced both of their fingers together again. “I love you.” 

Madoka, who had just begun to get caught up in the moment, shook her head softly when Homura pulled back, as if in response to her movement, she had been awoken from a waking dream. She didn’t respond immediately, rather, she unlaced her left hand from Homura’s in favor of cupping Homura’s cheek with it. She grazed over Homura’s cheek bone with her thumb. “You look healthier, Homura…”

Homura, who had previously been able to keep her composure, raised her eyebrows, feeling her cheeks flush. “I look healthier?” she asked, breathless.

“Yes,” Madoka said, bringing her hand back down to hold Homura’s. “You’re so strong, Homura. I could never do what you do.” Madoka’s pink eyes, much like a falling cherry blossom, averted contact with Homura’s violet. She squeezed their joined hands together. 

Homura let go of her insecurity for a moment to respond with, “You already do, Madoka. You show your strength in everything you do. You’re so much stronger than you know. Has anyone ever told you that?”

Madoka leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Homura’s, closing her eyes. “Never like this.”

Homura closed her eyes, too.

They stayed like that for a while; holding each other in the middle of the sidewalk. Homura would’ve frozen time right then and there, just so the moment could last forever, but she knew they went outside for a reason. If they wanted to hold each other for hours, they could’ve just done that at home, so Homura made the painful decision to speak up: “Aren’t we going somewhere?” she said softly, as to not disturb Madoka’s fragile state.

Madoka popped back up, blinking quickly. “Ah! The cafe!” she said, flustered, letting go of Homura’s hands to fix her bangs, as if Homura wouldn’t love her no matter how she looked. 

Homura laughed softly to herself. “Your bangs look perfect, Madoka. Your outfit, too. You’re so cute.”

“I think you’re way cuter!” Madoka rebutted, and Homura, despite hearing that compliment from Madoka many times in her life, couldn’t help but avoid eye contact shyly. Madoka thought that habit of hers was cute, too. Madoka thought everything about Homura was cute. “Let’s go, then!” Madoka, knowing Homura might not make the first move, offered her hand to her partner again. Homura took her hand and squeezed it gently.

“Yes, let’s. I’d love to drink some hot chocolate.” 

So they continued on, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Her eye-bags seemed to be less noticeable today, she observed. She felt a mix between relieved and uncomfortable about that" could come off as a confusing line for some. I added it in because, for me, sometimes a noticeable change for the better regarding my physical or mental health can put me off. Sometimes good things can end up feeling so transient that you end up believing that a good thing isn't actually meant to last at all. It can almost feel like a bad omen. A "too good to be true" type of thing. Even now when I'd feel like I'm healing a little I get nervous...I can imagine homura having that feeling too.
> 
> thank you once again for reading! i hope you'll come back for more!


End file.
